1. Field
The example embodiments relates to a hybrid touch panel, a hybrid touch screen apparatus, and a method of driving the hybrid touch panel, and more particularly, to a hybrid touch screen apparatus having a structure adaptive to hybrid touch sensing and a method of adaptively driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels that may be driven according to various methods, e.g., a pressure-type resistive overlay method, a contact-type electrostatic capacitive method, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) method, and a piezoelectric method, have been developed and used. Furthermore, touch panels that employ an optical sensing method and that may thus be operated at a long distance may also have been developed and used.